Sweet Sixteen
by PhantomGirl14
Summary: Its Danny's birthday and he got a gift he was absolutely NOT expecting. Oneshot, just for fun.


Danny sat up and stretched groaning as his sour muscles were stretched out from last night's ghost fight with skulked. He took a deep breath in and dropped his arms from their position above his head to his lap, letting out his breath. Glancing over at the clock he sighed, 9:45,

"Stupid internal alarm, oh well, at least its Saturday." He grumbled and swung his feet over his bed to the cold floor as he stood up and ran his hands through his thick black hair. Figuring he wouldn't get back to sleep, (ghost fights usually keep him up once he's up.) he dragged his feet over to his dresser grabbing his usual outfit of a white and red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and red converse with an additional deep blue hoodie. The sleepy teen changed and trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Maddy came up from the lab and noticed her son walking towards the kitchen half asleep.

"Oh, good morning sweetheart, you're up early," She walked over to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the head. Danny hit a growth spurt in the past few years, passing his mom up in height. His hair grew also, (just a little longer then 'fun Danny's') and he had gotten a good muscle tone, yet somehow retaining his lean appearance. "and happy 16th birthday Danny."

Danny smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Mum." They broke apart and Danny grabbed the cereal box from one of the top cupboards with a bowl and spoon before sitting down at the kitchen table. A while later after his breakfast Danny was about to go back upstairs before his mom stopped him,

"Now hang on Danny, me and your father decide we were going to give you your birthday present early this year, instead of waiting till the party." She said with a smile.

Danny gave her a suspicious look, "Ok…"

"Jack, Danny's up!" Maddy yelled down to the lab. The clattering of a few tools and a 'coming' came from the lab before heavy footsteps came up the solid metal stairs and an excited Jack Fenton walked out of the doorway. Jack spotted Danny and gave him a bone crushing hug, the teen swore he heard a few bones crack.

"Happy birthday Danny boy!" his father yelled giving him a slap on the back. Danny grinned at him,

"Thanks." Jack nodded before whispering something to Maddy. She nodded and Jack walked out the front door.

"Where's he going?" Danny asked his mother turning to her with an even more suspicious look.

"Well, to get your present of course!" she laughed and basically vibrated where she was standing.

"_What the heck is she so excited about?" _ The boy wondered as he gave his Mom a strange look. A few minutes later, Jack yelled from outside,

"Ok Maddy, it's ready!" Maddy squealed with delight as she covered Danny's eyes with her hands and led him out the front door, she bit her lip,

"Ready Danny?" she asked barely containing her excitement.

"I think so…" Danny replied, he was getting antsy about what it was.

"Ok then." Maddy said uncovering his eyes. Danny blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the lighting outside,

"No way," he breathed as his mouth hung open slightly, In front of him stood a large motorcycle. It was mainly black with silver accents and 'Phantom' was printed on the gas tank in a white font, making it stick out from the rest of the bike. Danny gawked at it for a while before closing his mouth, only to open it again,

"T-this is mine?" he exclaimed. Now he under stood his parents excitement.

"Of course silly." Maddy said walking up to him, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I freaking love it!" he yelled pulling both of his parents into an unexpected hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jack laughed, "Your welcome, Oh, hang on, Maddy can you grab his other things?" Maddy let go of her child and nodded running back into the house.

"More?" Danny asked bewildered. A few seconds later Maddy came back down with a box and a shiny black helmet with thick white markings all over it. Danny grinned as she handed him the box and helmet. He sat down on the steps setting the helmet beside him as he opened the box. Inside, was a black leather jacket with gray accents and a pair of black and gray gloves. The DP symbol was stitched to the back of the coat,

"Wow, thanks you guys, this stuff is amazing." Danny grinned and looked at his parents again.

"Hang on, one more thing." Maddy disappeared back into the house, only to come out with a pair of black leather, buckle boots.

"Ok, now that's it." She sighed happily.

"Wow, really thank you guys so much!" Danny said excitedly as he stood up and gave each of them another hug.

"Well try your stuff on." Jack coaxed, gesturing to his riding gear. Danny nodded, his grin widening if that was possible. Pulling off his shoes and jacket, he replaced them with his boots and leather coat. Standing up, he pulled on his gloves and picked up his helmet.

"There, how do I look?" Danny grinned at Jacks nod in approval. Maddy went over and hugged him,

"Aw, my baby boy is all grown up!" she squealed grinning as he hugged her back, laughing. She let go as Jack tossed him the keys,

"Be careful out there Danny, and don't run any red lights." Jack winked at him.

Danny laughed, "Now I get why you made me get my motorcycle license along with my driver's license." He grinned as he put the helmet on, walking over to his bike and sat on it, putting the keys in, and starting the engine. It made a low rumbling sound as it came to life, Danny pulled up the kick stand and waved, calling that he would be back in a while before pulling out of the drive way, making sure not to hit the RV on his way out. As his parents waved back they walked back inside closing the door. Danny grinned again and twisted the handle, moving the powerful bike forward as he sped up, taking the back roads so he could enjoy the thrill of the speed his bike was giving him. It was amazing, the vibrations the bike was giving off along with the rumbling of the engine. Danny's grin widened,

"_Best birthday ever." _

**Well that was a lot of fun to write. Man, I haven't written anything for a while… but I thought it would be cool if I gave Danny a motorcycle. And this was just a fun oneshot:) I like it thou. And if anyone wants to draw Danny like this plz feel welcome to! Just send me a link :D Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Oh yeah, and here's Danny's bike, delete the spaces on both... NEVER MIND! BLA! STUPID THING! oh well, just type in **

2013 Honda Shadow Phantom

and your bound to find something close to what im talking about :3


End file.
